Cells of Cryptococcus neoformans were incubated in soil and aerosolized in a closed chamber. Samples of the dust cloud were evacuated through an Anderson Air Sampler. These experiments indicated that viable airborne particles of C. neoformans were in the following size ranges: 35% were 7-11 microns, 15% were 4.7-7 microns, 20% were 3.3-4.7 microns, 15% were 2.1-3.3 microns, 10% were 1.1-2.1 microns, and 5% were 0.6-1.1 microns in diameter. These studies clearly demonstrated that the infectious particles of C. neoformans are capable of deep long penetration and that the infectious particle is probably a nonencapsulated yeast. This is believed to be the first report that airborne particles of C. neoformans exist in sizes less than 2 microns. These studies were done using two strains of C. neoformans. Both strains produced similar sizes of cells during soil incubation. Regardless of the size range of particles all proved to be virulent for mice. As cells of C. neoformans were incubated in soil the size of the cells and diameter of the capsule decreased as incubation time increased. An equeous extract of garlic was shown to have antifungal activity on 18 strains of C. neoformans. A soil ameba (Acanthamoeba polyphaga) actively phagocytizes and kills cells of C. neoformans. After 5-7 days incubation the trophozoites kill over 95% of the yeast cells. Many of the surviving yeast cells were in pseudolyphal forms. We believe the latter represents a "biological escape hatch" for cells of C. neoformans in nature.